


Katrina/Philippa RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: All of them
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Katrina Cornwell/Philippa Georgiou, Mirror Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Philippa Georgiou





	1. Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Philippa Georgiou

The thought of 'She shouldn't be here' had been one Admiral Katrina Cornwell had hated herself for feeling for a long time, but then the woman, not her Philippa, never hers, had pulled her to safety, ignoring that the bomb required the doors to be kept closed, finding smarter ways to keep them locked.

She had hated the idea at first of allowing the Emperor to fill the spot her own version of Philippa had filled, the Emperor who wasn't supposed to be kind, or care, with anyone. She had renamed the woman as Captain, of course, as she had to... but she had never really meant to fall for her.

Now with Philippa, Pippa, her Pip, holding her tightly, she gives in and chooses what she's always wanted, always thought she could never have, pulling her into a deep, somewhat possessive kiss, her voice low and firm but husky. 

"You really killed the man then saved me? Aren't you getting tired of rescuing me?"

It had been meant to be a joke but she knew it sounded more honest, more like a plea for tenderness and love. A need to be taken, possessed, and wanted flooding through her.  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 23:32  
Captain Philippa Georgiou kissed back in the embrace nodding "I....I had to...and yes" answering back as she just looked over the woman she's saved over and over "I...love you Admiral Cornwell" she surprised herself but stayed true to her statement kissing her again and hugging her close to make sure Katrina felt safe now  
"can't have you blowing up"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 23:39  
Katrina smiled briefly, sighing softly into the kiss, stroking her hands over Philippa's back. "Kat... call me Kat..." A pause, as she reconsidered then sighed, choosing to just say what she was thinking. "Or 'Trina.... your 'Trina..." Another pause, her breath catching slightly as she added a soft, almost whispered. "Or wife..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 23:40  
"ok...Kat...Trina" smiling softly "my Trina" perking a brow, nuzzling into the woman's cheek "wife huh? i guess i do owe you my life...our life...i love you" she'd whisper softly, happy that her Trina was alright now and safe  
"Marry Me"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 23:48  
"Well, we're equal on lives saved I think..." Katrina teased gently, enjoying the sound of Philippa's voice again, her Philippa, the woman she had cried for weeks over before finding this mirror version who acted tough but clearly cared for her, even when they were forever tangled in games of cat and mouse. "I love you too." She admitted softly. "Yes, Yes... Pip... I'll marry you." She spoke softly, cupping Philippa's face in her hands, kissing her deeply and sweetly. "Just promise me you'll stay.... I can't lose you again."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 23:50  
Philippa smiled big staring into her wife's eyes, kissing back again, promising "with every single beat of my heart to my last breath...i will be here for you Trina...my Trina...my love" kissing her again lovingly  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 23:55  
Katrina had smiled softly, letting her hands smooth down onto Philippa's shoulders, taking in Philippa's smile with a clear glimmer of joy. "My Pip..." The words came out softly and Katrina paused, letting her lips brush gently against Philippa's at the new kiss, letting her emotions show in the kiss. "You... are so wonderful..." She paused, then glanced at the door for a second, checking they were safely locked inside before kissing Philippa again gently. "I.... have something to ask you..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 23:57  
her hands moved down over Trina's cute ass, smiling big "you too my love" caught by another kiss, returning it then pulling away whispering "sure...anything"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 01:38  
Katrina had paused, biting her lip before she spoke softly, fighting to keep her voice level. "You remember.... Lorca..." Her voice broke and she paused, keeping eye-contact with Philippa, finding strength to keep talking. "He left a few... not so nice... memories..." Another pause, another breath and finally. "I'd... very much like you to replace those memories with... real love and real... lovemaking."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 01:41  
listening and hugging her wife "he's in the past, let's not speak of his name again...you have me now Trina...i'm here for you now" kissing Trina's cheek "you're safe"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 01:47  
Katrina smiled, kissing Georgiou's neck softly. "I'm so glad you saved me... my Pip... my beautiful, sexy, Pip..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 01:48  
smiling again loving that "mmm shall we...get out of here and get a little more comfy? a nice hot bath"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 01:51  
Katrina smiled a genuinely warm smile at that. "Shared, of course..." She teased gently. "A bath sounds nice... especially with you."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 01:52  
"of course Captain" saluting her wife then offering an arm to take them back to Pip's quarters for the night  
finally safely away from danger, Pip would pour them some wine, handing her wife a glass  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 01:55  
"Admiral..." Katrina reminded her gently. "Not that we need titles tonight.... just each other." She had smiled as she accepted the wine, kissing Pip's cheek gently. "You'll spoil me if you keep this up..." Her voice dipped slightly into huskier tones. "I like that."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 01:57  
smiling big clinking glasses and taking a sip, now comfy barefoot and just an under shirt "that is my plan from here on out Trina, to spoil you and show you nothing but love" turned on by the husky voice, kissing her wife  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 02:03  
"Mmm, I can tell... complete with ditching clothing." Katrina teased, kissing Pip back gently but deeply. "You're gorgeous when you relax by the way..." She had spoken softly but honestly even as she sipped at her wine, enjoying the nimble way Pip took over to help her strip off a few layers, stroking her hip through the undershirt when Pip came close enough. "Especially when you keep humming to yourself..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 02:06  
an arm around her love as they kissed over and over, smiling big and dreamily staring "you too honey" she'd hum while sipping her wine "i means i'm happy, it's all i ever wanted...and now I have the best reason...with you Trina" her foot would rub softly over Trina's as she flirted "oh less clothing huh?" helping her wife with her shirt then her own, both now topless  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 02:08  
"I'm glad I make you happy..." Trina whispered, kissing Pip gently. "Mmm, never really been one for clothes with people who I... adore..." She spoke gently, teasing a hand over Pip's hip gently, noting the scarring and kissing her again as she stroked the scarred skin. "You're gorgeous... so strong, brave... happy."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 02:10  
Pip kissed back, holding her wife close to her, both bodies were warm and soft, offering some tongue in the kiss "mmm you're beautiful inside and out, all i want for you is to be happy and less worried" her kisses would settle over her wife's neck, sucking softly as a hand would grasp Trina's  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 02:43  
Trina hummed softly, gently squeezing Pip's hand, letting the kiss linger as she let Pip's tongue into her mouth, letting the pleasure run through her, relaxing into Pip's touch and setting her glass aside once it was empty, moving to stroke Pip's cheek, tilting her head a little to give Pip more access to her neck. "Keep doing that and I won't remember how to actually think anything beyond 'mine'..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 02:45  
settling into the kiss, massaging her wife's tongue with hers, toes curling, her arms would wrap around Trina's hips then trail her lips back down over her neck smiling "keep doing what? this?" light flicks of her tongue poking around Trina's neck, interlocking fingers "shall we get to that bath then? or do I just take you to bed and give you the best sex you ever wanted?"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 18:12  
"Yes.... that." Trina laughed slightly, gently squeezing her new wife's hand as their fingers interlocked. "Sounds like you know precisely what you want... we can always share a bath once your done claiming your property..." She spoke softly, smiling at Pip as she added. "Well, once we're both done..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 18:14  
laughing softly and shrugging "i'm just thinking about you babe, it's all about you and making you at ease, get your mind off things" standing to take Trina to the bedroom, undressing  
"property huh? you're my future wife and the love of my life, not property Trina"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 18:27  
Trina had spoken quietly as she followed her wife to the bedroom, undressing slowly, hating the wince that came as she finally revealed the bruising from Lorca's attack, setting her clothing aside. "Sorry... old habit I guess." She paused then smiled shyly, kissing Pip softly. "I'm sure you'll find a way to remind me anyway.... you and those soft hands..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 18:29  
glancing over and shaking her head "my dear.." feeling horrible about not being able to stop what had happened but relieved that Trina was safe with her, where she needed to be as she kissed back, softly her hands would rest on her wife's hips smiling "i will try my best, i love you beautiful" her mouth would go quiet unable to resist more neck kisses and then some soft kisses over Trina's chest  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 18:40  
"I'm alright... it'll fade... and at least now I won't end up with new stuff." Trina murmured. "I love you too, my sweet Pip..." She had hummed softly at the neck kisses, stroking Pip's hips under her hands as she felt the softness of the kisses at her chest. "You are... so gentle..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 18:41  
"nothing but a few love bites and smile marks" smiling again, sucking softly on a nipple as she looked up enjoying her wife's reactions "mmm lay down, get comfy my dear" moving some pillows to get the bed ready  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 18:50  
"Lovebites are welcome." Trina teased, gently patting Pip's ass, humming softly again at the lightness of Pip's sucking on her chest, moving to settle as Pip had asked, looking up at Pip with a soft smile, opening her legs just a little.  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 18:52  
laughing softly at the pats as she straddled Trina smiling big, licking her fingers and slowly rubbing her wife's pussy while suckling a nipple, giving the sides of her tits some love aswell being cute "mmmm" lifting her hand to Trina's mouth for her to taste "sweet"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 18:54  
Trina's breath had hitched a little at the softness of Pip's touch and lips. "Mmm, tease..." She murred, leaning up to suck slightly on Pip's fingers. "Sweet for you..." She teased gently. "Just you..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 18:56  
leaning down to kiss on her wife's neck as she tasted herself on her fingers, offering her lips now to kiss the beautiful woman she loved  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 19:05  
Trina murred softly, leaning up to kiss Pip, stroking her back gently, taking it all in, she had wanted this for a long time and it felt right, truly right.  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 19:06  
reaching on the side dresser for some lip balm and applying it "giving me chapped lips babe" returning to make out with Trina some more, spreading her legs and clamping herself against her wife's pussy "mmmm"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 19:13  
"You complaining?" Trina asked with a smile, moaning softly at the way Pip took control, firmly but carefully, her body arching slightly to Pip's mouth. "Mmmm, yeah... you're definitely good at that..." She admitted, running gentle hands into her wife's hair.  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 19:15  
"me never" laughing and rubbing her hands on her wife's chest, toes curling as they cuddling up "you're good at making me this way" setting a pace and tribbing with Trina, loving the heat between them, the soft wetness feeling amazing "mmmm you feel so amazing my love"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 19:23  
"Well then, we were meant to be." Trina murmured, not bothering to hold back a moan this time. "So do you, my wonderful Pip...my love." She had moved to mirror the movement, biting her lower lip for a moment before reaching for the nearby desk drawer, pulling it open and reaching in, pushing it closed when she had fetched what she needed, leaving the strap curled under the pillows for the time being as she let the pace work a little more, finally taking her chance. "Pip... there's... something I needed to ask you..." She paused then, slipped the strap from where she had hidden it, presenting it with a shy smile. "If you'd... like to?"  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 19:25  
"we were" gasping and biting her lip, toes curled into Trina's and massaging the sole with her toe knuckles "yes my dear?" nipping at that beautiful jawline then perking her eyebrows feeling the poking "oh my...you didn't...did you?" laughing softly and nodding, sealing the deal with a long soft kiss  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 19:29  
"Well, you did say you had.... plans... for your Admiral." Trina teased. "Even if it was more a needled response than I expected." She smiled, kissing Pip deeply. "Besides... I'm proud of who I am when I'm with you... your wife, your admiral.... yours to cherish and... please." She paused then added. "You already marked me yours, and I'm definitely claiming your cute ass later... but you should be first... you know how to... please... best."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 19:31  
smiling and blushing not knowing what to say at first "well..." she nodded "oh i do..very much my Captain...my Trina...my wife" cupping her wife's tits and massaging them good as they talked "i won't resist the need to get claimed by you beautiful" big grin as she bit a nipple, teasing it and getting it nice and hard, then the other  
"mmm gladly, get comfy" Pip took the strappy as she kissed her way down to take a taste of her wife's pussy, sucking her clitty for a bit, sliding the strappy on  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 19:39  
"Good, because you are mine to cherish, as I am yours." Trina smiled, arching to Pip's touch, then lips, smiling as she settled back and opened herself to Pip. "Ready when you are, my love."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 19:41  
"mmm i'll take care of this later, after you cum for me" smiling big as she moved up holding her wife's legs open, spitting on the strapping and sliding it slowly in, taking a cute sniff of Trina's feet laughing and teasing  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 19:46  
"Of course." Trina smiled, curling her toes to tap Pip's nose, arching a little to the strap, letting out a soft mewl of pleasure. "Naughty little tease that you are... shouldn't take that long."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 19:47  
taking a lick tickling them and biting softly at the heel "playful huh?" moaning at the pleasure Trina's getting from this, sucking her wife's toes and staring for approval, filling that pussy up nicely  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 20:22  
"Mm, apparently so." Trina smiled, nodding her approval as she moaned softly. "Must be something about how sweet you can be."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 20:23  
"from what i just tasted, you're pretty sweet yourself" smirking and leaning down for more kisses as she worked her hips good, chests rubbing  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 22:39  
"Minx." Trina smiled, kissing Pip softly, riding the pace with a soft moan. "My Minx."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 22:40  
"mmhmm all yours baby" feeding her wife a nipple, moving her hair back as she kept on till Trina would finally cum  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 22:43  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that, my Pip." Trina murred, not taking long to find her release, gasping slightly even as the moan escaped her. "You learnt how to do that... how exactly? because I should thank them..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 22:44  
"big secret...i may tell you one day" big grin loving the shutters "i watched alot of porn Trina and you taught me well...i'm yours now" kissing her wife again  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 22:48  
"Mmm, liar..." Trina laughed. "You are very good anyway, my Pip..." She spoke softly, latching gently at her lover's chest, sucking softly. "You'll have to find your own pace soon babe..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouToday at 22:49  
moaning and holding the back of Trina's head, staring lovingly as she bit her lip "mmm my Trina" slowly pulling out and relaxing at the suckles  
Admiral Katrina CornwellToday at 23:08  
"Someone seems happy, my Pip..." Trina smiled. "You make me so happy."


	2. Katrina/Mirror Philippa Georgiou 2

"So... you look stressed... people annoying you that much?" Katrina is smirking as she moves to kiss Philippa where she's thrown her jacket clean across the room. "Need some help with stress relief?"  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
Pip nodded leaning elbows on the bar, kissing back softly "sure, after a day like today i can sure use you babe" softly hugging her wife "don't worry, i'm alright, don't need you to stress yourself"  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Mmm, who said anything about stressing?" Katrina smirked, hugging Pip tightly, letting her lips brush her ear. "I was thinking more.... literally fucking it out of you..."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
smiling and hugging back, listening "oh? like i did to you, and the next morning gave me breakfast in bed Trina? i can use a good fuck yes" kissing her wife  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Mmm, exactly like that." Katrina smirked, kissing Pip deeply. "So... you going to come home and quit sulking or am I just supposed to carry you?"  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
"yes babe, let's go" laughing and getting her things, arm around Trina's waist following her wife home  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
Trina smiled, kissing her cheek gently as she lead her home. "You are so beautiful..."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
smiling and blushing "you too my dear" finally home, Pip began to undress  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
Trina smiled, also undressing and moving to lightly spank Pip when the woman bent over. "Nice butt."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
laughing as she finished up "you're not bad yourself gorgeous" returning the spank and getting in bed with her love, kissing on her cheek "this may sound odd and random Trina, but i kind of enjoy the feeling of your feet on mine after a long day in those shoes"  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
Katrina smiled softly, kissing Pip softly. "Yeah? sensitive feet... who knew you'd be so soft." She teased, moving to gently stroke Pip's hip. "Still need that good strap or do we have time to relax first?"  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
smiling and kissing back, grabbing a hand in hers "soft hands Admiral" softly sucking a finger staring  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Mmm, all yours babe." Trina smiled. "You'll never have to handle anything but softness again."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
"thank you for that my love" kissing on her wife's neck, pressing into her "get that strappy before i take over" teasing  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
Trina laughed, nipping her lower lip before moving away to find the strap, slipping it on and leaning to kiss Pip softly. "Plans on how we do this babe or am I picking?"  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
left shivering from the nip "oooo" her hand on her wife's cheek kissing back, smiling "your choice babe" kissing deeply  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
Trina murred softly, settling on the bed before pulling Pip into her lap, teasing the strap over Pip's pussy lightly. "Maybe start by sucking it babe?"  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
shivering and getting wet "mmm sure" holding the base as kissed her way down, eyes locked on Trina smiling softly and slowly starting to suck on the head  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
Trina hummed softly, stroking hair from Pip's eyes. "You look so sexy like that babe..."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
bobbing slowly as she settled comfy, rubbing her wife's chest  
"mmm tasting that rainbow" giggling and kissing on Trina's belly "let's get covered in oil"  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Oil isn't going to help you when you clench you know..." Trina teased. "Although you probably have a pain kink."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
"you're right and i do actually" Pip crawled up over Trina, kissing her again, settling herself on the cock  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Seriously?" Trina smirked, kissing Pip softly. "You'll have to tell me if it's too much..."  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
"mmhmm thought you knew this Trina" smirking into the kiss nodding "i will but don't let me stop you, i can take it" massaging her wife's chest as she slowly rode  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Never really tried to make you scream babe... just make you moan." Trina smirked, kissing Pip softly as she upped her pace, pulling Pip down into each thrust just a little.  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
"you do make me feel good" smiling as she made out with Trina, moaning, toes curled as it went deeper "ohhhh"  
Admiral Katrina Cornwell05/03/2021  
"Well, I love you." Trina teased softly, responding to the make-out with a smile, smirking at the moan. "Needy little thing aren't you?" She teased softly, upping her pace.  
Captain Philippa Georgiou05/03/2021  
"i love you" she whispered and smiled, shivering from excitement, nodding "for you babe I am" closing eyes hugging her wife tight, sucking a nipple, her legs opened more  
"i'm close" nipping at Trina's ear  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 04:03  
"Mmm, let it go babe... I've got you." Trina murred.  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 04:04  
Pip smiled kissing her wife as she released, moaning and playing with Trina's hair, clenching as her toes curled  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 19:10  
"Good girl." Trina teased softly, kissing Pip gently.  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 19:11  
smiling again blushing and smooching "mmm my toes hurt from curling so much" laughing  
"my pussy feels good though"  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 19:17  
"Oh babe..." Trina murred, gently stroking Pip's feet. "Well at least you've stopped looking like murder..." She teased, kissing Pip softly. "I prefer you smiley and relaxed..."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 19:18  
"i'm sorry to worry you my love" cuddling up kissing back, big smile  
"you make me very happy" sweating a bit, hand on Trina's chest  
Admiral Katrina CornwellYesterday at 23:26  
"You make me happy too love." Trina murmured softly, stroking a hand over Pip's arm. "My strong love."  
Captain Philippa GeorgiouYesterday at 23:28  
staring lovingly, toes curling into Trina's as they relaxed, her face into her love's neck.


End file.
